Death to All Chimeras
by oODancingSamuraiOo
Summary: Ted and Teto are chimeras that have lived three hundred years. After a slight uprising from that time has passed, they think it is time to come out of hiding. Will the past be repeated? Boy love! Noncon!
1. A Flashback from the Past

Warnings! This story will contain yaoi! Um non-con in the beginning… which is why it's rated M… That's all for now… Maybe some lemons later! :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

Hiding away was something Teto and I were used to. It had to be that way; there was nothing else we could do, ever since that one day three hundred years ago.

*Flashback*

"_Teto remember to be careful, I know your excited, but if something happens, and you are exposed; you'll be in danger…" I warned my sister. She was going to a sleep over._

"_I hate being a chimera sometimes… I can never hang out with my friends!" she whined dramatically. I rolled my eyes and patted her on the head._

"_Just go already!" She giggled loudly, and waved goodbye._

"_I'll see you Ted! I feel bad leaving you when you're like this you know… but I know that there aren't many male chimeras in the area, so I feel better!" She giggled and rambled on a little while longer while I blushed and tried to tune her out. With a final wave she left._

_I was relieved to have some alone time… Teto can be a lot to handle sometimes. I grabbed a slice of French bread, fresh from the oven, and headed over to our bedroom. We had a tiny house, because of how poor we were. Teto and I were only fifteen, way too young to get a job, but since our parents died, I had to become a baker. I really didn't mind though, it was a fun job._

_A loud, shrill ring broke me from thoughts, and I headed to the door to answer it. It was my friend Rook. I let him in and served him bread. He was a chimera like us, so I didn't have anything to worry about. Well other than the fact he was… staring at me like he was going to eat me! We talked for an hour or two, and then he pushed me down on the bed._

"_Rook stop!" I said. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Last time I got him to come to his senses, so it will probably work this time. "You're my friend, I don-" He roughly grabbed my crotch. I couldn't help but moan._

"_God Ted, you smell so good!" I knew it was the fact that I was in my heat cycle that he was acting like this. I was one of the unlucky male chimeras that had a bit too much female in them… Chimeras are neither male nor female per say, but they have a mixture of both. Rook has very little female in him, while I almost have enough to give me different parts! Therefore I was in heat, and pretty much every male chimera in the area wants to come to our house, which luckily isn't many._

_Rook started striping me, and I couldn't feel anything but the burning heat all over my body. I moaned loudly. His dog ears popped up on his head like they always do whenever he's doing anything animalistic. I felt something roughly shoved inside of me, and tears started to form._

"_Stop! Ple, uh, stop!" I cried. It felt so painful, and he was way too far gone to register my pleas. There was nothing I could do but wait it out. When he finally did pull himself out, he collapsed down next to me. I crawled away from him to the sink area. I pulled a rag out, and dipped it in the bucket full of water next to the tub. The water wasn't very warm any more, but I still needed to get clean. I gently washed my legs and stomach. I was just braving myself up for the painful part. It hurt a lot since I was very sore there and whenever I would just brush the rag along the skin there I would have to bite back tears._

_When I finally deemed myself clean, I redressed myself in clean clothes and limped into the kitchen. As I was trying to calm down, and think of a normal way to handle the situation, the door swung open. Teto was standing there wide eyed. That was the first bad sign._

"_Ted, we need to get out of here…" she said seriously. That was the second. I heard an angry cry of "Kill the monsters!" from outside, and that was the third sign. She had been exposed. I grabbed a loaf of bread, and handed it to her._

"_Go to the attic, and wait for me." She nodded her head and with tears in her eyes, went up the stairs, leaving them down for me. I let my wings expand, and I flew to Rook. I shook him. He just groaned and rolled over. I pulled up his pants, and picked him up. I willed my aching muscles to not buckle under his weight as I flew upstairs as fast as I could. I nodded to Teto, and her wings appeared before my eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Ted!" she cried. She tried to hug me, but I gently nudged her with Rook._

"_Just help me carry him. There's no time for crying or ap-" I was interrupted by the door being bust down. "-apologizing right now. We have to leave." She took hold of Rook's feet and gestured to the opened window. I glanced out and saw the mob was surrounding the entire house. The pain was forgotten as fear took its place._

"_On the count of three we fly as fast as we can to the forest north of town…" She nodded, and bit her lip. I could tell she was trying to be strong. "One, two, three!" The two of us flew through the window, heading north. It wasn't too far away from the sky, and it set upon a tall hill, making it harder for humans to follow. _

_A gunshot brought me from my thoughts, and the yelp from Teto and the sudden weight in my arms brought me to reality. She clutched her bleeding arm. "Teto," I scolded lightly, "Ignore it, we have to go!" I nudged her along from behind until she finally got the hint to keep moving forward. A quick glance behind me confirmed that the men were still following us. I saw several lighting their guns._

"_Teto, go around east, and I'll go around west with Rook… It'll throw them off." Teto was very frightened right now and had trouble keeping a level head. I just hope they follow me instead of her. I pushed her and she took off at high speed. I went the opposite direction. It would lead me through town, so there was a good chance that they would follow._

_On my way through town I saw Ruko in the market. I don't think I was seen though… I decided to make a pit stop outside of town where the two of them lived. I set Rook down gently in his bed. On my way out his voice stopped me._

"_Ted, what the hell's goin' on?" I turned back toward the bed._

"_They found out about Teto and I… we are leaving for the forest on the hill…"_

"_The boss'll be pretty pissed, won't she?" He brought up a good point that I couldn't worry about right now._

"_Who cares…? It's better than being murdered…" I said. Once again heading for the window I made it onto the sill when he spoke again and interrupted me mid-jump._

"_Stay here."_

"_I can't-"_

"_Are you mad at me for what I did? I'm sorry, I just…"_

"_It's okay, I understand… I'm leaving now…" And I did just that. When I finally made it to the forest, I heard Teto call out for me. The head chimera was there, and she looked angry. Despite what I told Rook, I did care that she was here… She was somewhat of a god and had unimaginable power._

"_Hello there Ted, I heard what you and your sister got into…" I looked at the ground, ashamed and waited for her to continue. "Do you know what this means to the chimera race?" I shook my head, not wanting to answer. "Come now, I know you're smarter than that." I sighed knowing she wouldn't relent, and that not answering would make her angry, which was a really stupid mistake._

"_I believe it means people are going to start hunting down chimeras and killing them…" I answered._

"_Very good Ted, and do you know what happens to people who endang-"_

"_He didn't do anything!" yelled Teto. She was just going to make it worst. Even though Teto was a good person, and she was right, I __**wasn't**__ the one who was exposed, the head chimera didn't care…_

"_Bad Teto, you don't interrupt me," she admonished with a slight sadistic laugh. "I don't care he didn't do anything. Now do you know what happens Ted?" I didn't know, but I'm going to guess it is death… I shook my head. "I'll believe you this time, since it isn't really common knowledge. Death would probably be the most obvious guess, but why would I kill you? You are going to make us all die, so why kill you?" It made perfect sense to me… "Eternality. That is the punishment." I gasped._

_She was going to force us to live forever? That seemed better than death… but… when you thought about it… not really. Sure you get to live forever, but you would lose everyone you care about, and you would get bored… That definitely did not sound fun._

"_You will stay sixteen forever!" She laughed evilly. Then in a slightly less harsh tone, "Teto's not even legal." She laughed normally this time. "Oh and I'm going to send you two to somewhere else Japan, where they think they've flushed out all of the chimeras there. I actually think they got pretty close, so you two won't have to worry too much." In the nicest tone she had used so far, she spoke her last words to us, "Just don't fuck it up."_


	2. A New Home and Selling Bread

**Thank you I3Len for following! 3**

"Teto, the bread's done!" I called to my sister. Even though many years have passed I continued making bread. The two of us lived in a small house outside of town that reminded us of our former home. We rarely went into town and were stuck staying here. It was the only way we could be sure we would survive. Someone would question us if we were around for year after year after year, looking exactly the same, so it was better for no one to know us. I only go into town when it's dark outside to get supplies for making bread from the grocery store, and once to "buy" Teto a computer.

"Yay!" Said sister came in and immediately gobbled a slice up. She had been playing on her stolen computer… It's not my fault we didn't have money. "Hey Ted, I've been thinking…" I waited for her to go on, but apparently she was waiting for my go ahead. I nodded. "Well when you are done with your next cycle, can we go out meet people." I glared at her, a heavy blush on my face and shook my head.

"You do know humans aren't… attracted to… us… when we are in… heat, right?" I felt awkward talking to my sister about this. "And besides, if we leave, we'll just be in danger."

"But there are almost no chimeras left and-"

"Ugh mom, dad, not this again!" I turned. Did I forget to mention "our" son? Neither of them have a clue, but it is actually Rook and I's child. His age was stuck at eighteen… which is kind of awkward for Teto and I who are only sixteen… I had gotten pregnant after Rook and I… well you know… I kept myself away from Teto the once I began to show, with her thinking I was mad at her, and told her I found the child. She trusts me too much sometimes and I feel bad for lying to her, but I don't want her to question me about it…

"Meito it is all your mother's fault she thi-"

"Oh my god! You guys are like children," he complained, "If we just introduce ourselves to the people as a family that just moved here they would buy it!"

"Yeah! I want to have friends!" Teto whined.

"Yeah, me too! I've never had any!" Meito whined with her.

"What are you going to do, sit on a park bench all day until someone asks you to be their friend?" I asked sarcastically. Did they really think that I didn't want friends? Of course I did! I just wanted them to be safe…

"Well…" started Teto slyly. "You could send us to a school around here and we could pretend to be normal students!"

"Yes and with modern day security when they ask me for birth certificates, social security numbers, and such, what will I tell them?"

"I don't know that we were born in the countryside and never got any?" she tried hopefully. I just glared. "Fine! I'll forge some papers!"

"Besides," Meito said, "We could just wait until things get lax again and-"

"No."

"Yes!" countered Teto.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!" Meito joined the fray.

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!" I groaned. They could be very persuasive… or I just give in too easily. "I will let you guys leave the…" I sighed, knowing I would regret this, "house and maybe, only _maybe_ if you guys forge some papers, let you attend a school." They both jumped for joy. "But, if something happens and I feel we are in danger, you are never going out again." They both waited there for a moment.

"Is that it?" asked Meito. "You're not going to lecture us or anything?"

"No, I'm not going to lecture you," I said. They both whooped again, and Teto started talking about all the things they needed to do.

"Wait… school costs money…" she looked at me. "You should get a job."

"Jobs are definitely harder to get nowadays, you need a degree," I argued.

"But your bread is delicious!" Meito said, "You could go into town and sell it on the streets." I thought about that for a minute. I really did enjoy making bread, and I usually baked way too much. Maybe I could actually purchase supplies next time I went into a store if I started selling bread…

"I'll try." Tomorrow I'm going to wake up and think this was just one hellish nightmare…

"Yay! Well get baking mister!" Teto stuffed me into the tiny kitchen and skipped off to the living room, where she kept her precious little baby. I don't want to know what she does on it… I mean with that thing they call the internet… scary things are on there.

After an hour of preparation and several hours of baking, I had at least thirty loafs of fresh bread. There were several different kinds like Teto and my personal favorite, French bread, sourdough bread, and oat bread. I wrapped each loaf up separately and put them in a box. "I'm going to see if I can sell anything," I said sticking my head into the living room, only to see both Teto and Meito staring blankly at the computer screen watching a movie or something. I decided to write a note, so if they didn't hear me, they wouldn't worry.

It felt nice to walk somewhere in the sun, and not under the moonlight. I heard many sounds I had not heard in a while, such as dogs barking, which really frightened me, and people talking to one another, though people usually just send words on a cell phone now. I got many strange stares, but I was used to that because of my unusual hair color. I ignored them and tried to think of a good place to sell bread. Back then, you would set up a little table and people would walk buy and buy things.

I decided I would just look through town for now, and maybe see how much a normal loaf of bread costs… I think ten cents is a little cheap now. I laughed a little to myself, and slowed my walking down. My arms were starting to hurt since I've been carrying this box the whole time.

I reached a fountain; in what I'm guessing was the center of town. To the north I saw a whole bunch of stores, left looked like houses, and to the right was a lot of colorful tents, and good smells. It reminded me of the street I used to sell bread on… I wonder if I could do the same now…

I headed down the street and saw many delectable treats that I never even knew existed. Who am I kidding… bread would never compare to any of this. I turned around, ready to head home when a man grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry, there's still a place for you to set up a stall!" He pulled me down the road despite my protests. "So what are you selling?"

"Ah, nothing, I was just abo-"

"Bread huh, looks delicious!" He put the box he had taken from me down on a nearby table. "How much are you selling this for?"

"I don't know…" I answered honestly. This man was sort of scaring me.

"Does four dollars sound fair?" I nodded my head. He took a loaf and handed me the money. "Have fun setting up!" With that he was gone. I stuck the money in my pocket… Well at least it's going better than I thought! There was a giant clock tower in town, I checked the time, and it was one thirty in the afternoon. I told myself I would stay until it all sold or five o'clock on the nose.

"Hi there," said a bright cheery young girl. "My mom sent me to buy bread, and I was on my way to the store when I saw your stall! I bet your bread would taste better than the stores since it's homemade and stuff ya know~!" The teal haired girl reminded me of Teto in a way… I waited a little bit for her to finish rambling. "So how much is it a loaf?"

"Four dollars," I answered politely. She quickly forked over twelve and took three loafs.

"You should have a sign ya know~!" she said.

"A sign for what?" I asked.

"To let people know how cheap you're selling the bread for! You may get more customers. Ooh! Make it bright and colorful, you know what, just wait here, I'll make you a sign!" she ran off in the direction I'll assume her house is. I was still a trying to process all she had said, she talked very fast. There was only one part that confused me, where did she expect me to go?

A good ten minutes late she returned with a large pink poster that read in neon blue "~Bread: $4 a loaf!~" The handwriting was big and bubbly… nothing I was used to. I must say, it was very attractive. "So, do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, it's lovely, thank you."

"Yay! Oh and by the way, my name is Miku!"

"My name is Ted."

"How come I've never seen you around Ted?"

"I just moved here," I lied smoothly.

"Ooh! How old are you, you look tall enough to be a grown man, do you have a wife… ooh! Kids, do you have any in high school… probably not, you don't look that old, but what if you do, that would be so awesome, I'm sixteen, so I'm in high school!"

"I have um," I didn't know what to tell her. I never expected someone to ask me all of this. Usually you would just meet their family first… "I live with my sister, and my… cousin… they are in high school."

"Oh this will be so much fun!" She began to squeal about all the fun things my sister and her would do like go shopping and go to the beach, and have sleepovers. The last thing made me cringe. Luckily she ignored me, and continued daydreaming. "Oh, sorry… I should get home! Bye!" She ran off in the same direction as before.

I didn't have time to get bored, because as she left, I got another customer. _This is actually fun!_ I never expected this trip to be anything other than taking money, but I met a lot of people. Of course I didn't talk very much, but it was refreshing to listen to someone other than my sister all day. I heard a bark which made me jumped.

A dog ran up to me and tried to pounce but was pulled back by the girl holding his leash. She was standing next a boy that I could only assume was her brother.

"He's usually more behaved than that, I'm sorry!" said the girl.

"Yeah, what the hell's up with ya boy, c'mon sit." The dog disobeyed his master and gave me the same hungry look I got from Rook. That's when I realized what was going on… It was attracted to me because I was in heat… I couldn't help but giggle at that. The boy gave me a weird look.

"It's like he wants to eat you!" squealed the girl, and then she whispered to her brother, "No wonder he's a real cutie!" I blushed. "You heard that!?" she asked in disbelief, a pink color creeping up on her cheeks. I nodded. "Omigod!" The girl let go of the leash and brought her hands to her face. He took off.

"Maybe he just smells the delicious bread," the boy said. The dog pounced on me, it was only a small Chihuahua, and so I didn't have to struggle to hold him back as he tried to hump me. I picked him up and cradled him. "Whoa, sorry, why the hell was he trying to hump you, that's just awkward…, did I raise a gay dog or somethin'," he continued grumbling to himself as the girl apologized repeatedly for what happened.

"It's fine," I said. If it would've been a bigger dog that might have been a problem, but of course I didn't say that out loud, that would be rude.

"Well, um," the girl snatched her dog, "My name is Gumi. I am really sorry."

"Damn Gumi, ya been lettin' watch that yaoi crap with ya?" The boy snickered, "I'm Gumo."

"So what if he watches yaoi!" she sniffed.

"Um," I started feeling awkward, "What is 'yaoi'?" They both stared at me a little shocked.

"It's… well you know… guy on guy…" Gumi said shyly. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and smiled.

"Okay."

"You don't find it weird? Most guys do…" Her eyes widened. "Are you gay?"

"Um well, I guess I could be considered joyful, yes." She gave me a confused look.

"I said **gay**," she emphasized the last word. "You know like you like boys…"

"When did it get _that_ meaning!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, never mind, anyway, Gumo, buy me some bread!" she said childishly.

"Sure thing sis," he pulled out four dollars, and she picked up a loaf.

"It smells so good!" she sniffed it and put it up to her dog's nose to sniff; he ignored it and whimpered in need. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me the whole time. "There is something seriously wrong with you silly puppy!"

"Yeah, well c'mon Gumi, let's go."

"Okay, by mister…?"

"Ted."

"Goodbye Ted, hope to see you soon!" She waved and left. I would say today's been a pretty nice day. I only had three loafs left, and I had made one hundred twenty eight dollars! Teto will be very happy. As soon as the last loaf was sold, I carefully folded the sign and put it in the box. Time to head home. It was only three o'clock, and rush hour was now starting. Bread sold better than I would've guessed!

As soon as I got home I was bombarded with questions.

"Did you sell a lot, how much money did you make?" asked Meito.

"I made one hundred forty dollars." They were both surprised and pleased. "The 'bazaar' as they called it is open Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So I'll probably make bread the day before since it sold really well."

"Yeah, you were only gone for an hour and a half, and you sold like thirty-five loafs of bread!" Teto exclaimed.

"So did you actually get to talk to people," asked Meito sounding a bit jealous.

"Yeah, and I met a dog today…" I trailed off.

"Hopefully a girl or else it would hump you, and that would be really awkward!" Teto said with a laugh.

"No, it was a boy, but it was a little Chihuahua, that's all." We all laughed at that.

"I have a present for you guys," Teto said after awhile. We both looked at her. I could tell she was hiding something behind her back.

"What is it?" Meito asked. He rarely gets gifts, so it was probably hard for him to contain his excitement.

"Ta da!" she held out a stack of… papers and cards?

"Uh, thanks," Meito wasn't hiding his disappointment well, but Teto just smiled and urged us to look closer. It was a birth certificate, an ID, a passport, and more identification papers. I was surprised she could get all of this for us. I gently took mine from her hands, thanking her. I looked at the age and fumed.

"Teto, just because I'm stuck at sixteen doesn't mean I have to be sixteen for the rest of my life! Some girl in the bazaar said I looked old enough to have kids!" She giggled.

"I just wanted you to come to school with us!" she giggled once again at the end of her sentence.

"Did I say I wanted to go to school?" I demanded. She shook her head, but kept the goofy smile on her face. I sighed; I couldn't stay mad at her. "Whatever."

"Come on, we'll need someone to watch over us!" said Meito.

"I said I would go; just don't call me your father, and Teto your mother or else things will get awkward."

"Come on, it would be funny!" Meito said.

"No it wouldn't, 'cause then I wouldn't be able to get a lover!" Teto whined.

"Teto," I said, "I'm hurt that you don't think of me that way!" I pulled her into a hug. She tickled me. I pulled away laughing. "Do- don't t- ah haha- tick- ckle me!" I gasped out. I pushed her back.

"You are my brother, definitely not my lover!" She scrunched her nose up in mock disgust.

"But seriously Teto, getting a lover would be very dangerous."

"Do you wanna know what Ruko told me?" She asked very seriously. Meito and I both looked at her interested.

"Since we all have male in us, we can emit a scent that can attract humans!" Teto squealed happily, and I face-palmed. Meito looked horrified.

"What if one of us does that on accident?" he asked. "I don't even know how to really control all my chimera abilities and stuff!"

"Maybe it's time Teto and I teach you, and it's something that you can't do on purpose I assume." I looked to Teto for confirmation, and she nodded her head with a wise look on her face. "I imagine it is something that happens under a certain condition, such as being lustful."

"She didn't know for sure, so I guess we can assume that Ted's right, I mean it is Ted!" said Teto happily.

"But what-"

"Just don't think about whoever you meet and like naked, whatever you do!" she warned Meito, and laughed as his expression turned from confused to horrified.

"That is very good advice Teto!" I said, laughing with her.

"Oh and Meito, I know your super smart since you've lived forever, but try to act dumber, it would fit your personality better!" Teto said with a smile. It was true we were all smarter than an average human when it came to book smart, but we still had a lot of learning to do in other areas, especially in this new time. "Like I'm going to be a straight 'D' student!"

"Really now?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Just like those really stupid, but cute girls that are always the main character in animes and mangas!"

"That's so fitting Teto, so very fitting," Meito said shaking his head. "Then I get to be one of those super cool badass dudes girls always fantasize about."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Teto said nodding her head. "Ted?"

"I don't know…"

"You'll be one of those smart, shy, timid guys I always pair up with hot badass guys… just not Meito, that would be awkward." She giggled.

"Okay then, we'll sign up later today." I said. Sadly I was getting excited for this whole school thing. I honestly thought it would be fun, and I was glad they convinced me. I was just nervous about any of us getting hurt. Maybe not because we're chimeras but because we haven't been exposed to sadness really. Meito has never been insulted before, and I don't know how he'll handle it. Maybe he'll get angry and violent, Rook was always like that, or maybe he will try to talk his way out of things. I just worry for his safety…


	3. School, Parents, and a Trip

**Thanks I3Len, bluefang62, and OMFGhehehe for following/reviewing! I was supposed to have this done Friday, but I was busy, sorry! :(**

Dinner was filled with chatter of excitement. I had gone to the school and got us all signed up. Surprisingly the only school fee that needed to be paid was roughly ten dollars per person in art fees. Teto, Meito, and I had picked out all of the classes we had thought would be fun. Since we were smarter than the average person, having lived and learned for about three-hundred-years, we didn't have to worry much about the actual schooling part. For Meito, this trip would serve as a chance for him to socialize with people outside his family, which he had never done before.

"Really Ted, thanks for doing this for us…" Teto said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I'm really excited!"

"It's really nothing, don't worry about it… I think it was time for us to get a little fresh air anyway." Meito nodded in agreement.

"I was starting to think we would live here forever, stuck in the same place…" He shook his head. "Now that would have been really boring!"

"Hey," Teto said with a huge grin, "At least Teddy stole us a computer!" I gasped.

"Teto, how-"

"Ted, where would you come up with enough money to buy one?" She gave me one of her rare 'I'm not stupid' faces and groaned. "You honestly thought I would buy that one! How many lies of yours have I ever believed? Well there was that one time when we were six and you told me butterflies were mammals, but I only believed you because you were smarter than me then, oh and," she rambled on as she usually did. I tuned her out with thoughts of tomorrow.

What if no one liked us? I mean sure Miku, Gumi, and Gumo all seemed friendly, but the friendly type are always the ones out during the day. What if there was another very territorial chimera in the area? I think we would've smelt each other. What if Meito, Teto, or even I accidently do something that would expose us? When I'm really scared my wings pop out, and that's really hard to hide, not to mention the blood and pain that goes along with it. I don't get get scared often, so I don't know if that is much of a problem… I should just let nature take its course.

"And so that's why peanut butter should be kept out of an alligator's mouth, unless of course, it is crunchy." Seeing as I came on in the tail-end of the conversation, I had no idea what they were talking about. Meito looked pretty clueless as well. He shot me a worried look and mouthed, 'Please tell me she's not really my mother!' Even though it was a joke, I flushed, thinking about whose child he really was. I tried smiling, but his face looked even more horrified.

"She's not really my mother!" Teto stopped her incoherent mumbling and looked over.

"I never said that!" I quickly lied and tried to cover up.

"Then why did you blush, and look shady, and make it look like you were trying to cover up a lie?" I didn't have an answer, and I came close to telling him everything, when Teto burst out that we had found him in the woods. Although it wasn't the truth I was going to tell, in fact, I hadn't even thought of that, I kept my mouth shut and saved it for another time.

"No…" He looked at us like we had grown another head. "You guys have to be my p-"

"Does it really matter?" asked Teto quickly. "We still love you no matter whose kid you are… Maybe if we hadn't found you, you would be dead before you could ever know life. I'm sorry you're cursed with life eternally now though, we had not meant for that to happen…"

"You are right Teto, I'm sorry for freaking out on you guys," Meito said sadly. "It's just, sure this eternal life thing was great at first, but why did you have to damn me to it?"

"Meito…" I started.

"You know what, why does it matter? Let's just forget about this for now, and plan to have a fun day tomorrow!" Teto pumped her fist up with his, and I felt relief. This conversation was done for at least now…

"Come on, let's head to bed," I said ushering them to the tiny room the three of us shared. The three of us squished onto the tiny bed that I have vowed for years I would replace someday… Well I think that someday will be coming up soon. I just hope this new lifestyle will not lead to the destruction of us.

Speaking of destroying us, I'm not really sure if that's possible. We are supposed to live forever, and even when I tried drowning myself, I just woke up back where I started like I was in some video game or something. Now there's a weird thought… What if we were just in a video game?

Okay, I have to get off this topic before more weird ideas get in my head. It seems I just can't sleep. Teto's already way gone into dreamland, and I can sense Meito's frustration. I think he is still a bit upset about what he found out today, which is understandable. I want to tell him the truth, but I'm not sure how he will take it. I know he won't hate me or anything drastic like that, but he may get really upset with me for not telling him sooner, and I don't want that to happen. We are all supposed to have fun tomorrow. This will be Meito's first time seeing other people. I'm sure he will forget all about tonight and enjoy himself tomorrow… or at least I hope so.

I tried not to really think of anything, so sleep would come to me, and tried focusing on counting bats instead. It apparently worked, because next time I opened my eyes it was morning. I thanked my internal clock, because we had forgotten to set an alarm last night so we would wake up on time. I shook my two companions and let them know it was time to get ready for school.

The three of us got some clothes and soap, and headed out to the pond out back. After bathing we headed inside where I made breakfast and the other two quickly finished getting ready.

"Ted, don't kids carry 'book bags'?" asked Teto. I thought for a moment. I totally forgot about school supplies. I started rummaging around the house looking for things that resembled book bags. I found nothing.

"Hurry up, we will have to get supplies on the way to school." I packed us a lunch in a brown bag I had found, and gave them their breakfast. We ate together, and then they went to wait by the door as I finished getting ready.

"I looked up the address of a supply store, and it is on the way to school!" Teto said excitedly. She was always glad to be helpful.

"Thanks Teto, I got some of the money I made yesterday. It's still not a lot, but I'm sure we can get what we need with it." Meito was silent. I think he is still upset about what happened last night. I gave him a quick hug, and he smiled at me. It wasn't really a happy smile, but at least it wasn't fake.

"Welcome to Sam's Supplies, can I help you?" asked a round man with a curly mustache.

"He looks like he should be working in an Italian restaurant," whispered Teto. Meito giggled, and I glared at her sternly.

"No thank you," I replied kindly. The thing with salesmen is you never know if they are going to try to sell you the most expensive thing, or if they are being genuinely helpful. I drug Teto and Meito to the book bag section of the store. Teto squealed and immediately went for a cute pink one with hearts and chibi bats all over it.

"Please Ted?" she looked up at me with the most adorable sad face a person could muster.

"How much is it?" I asked. She started flipping it and turning it until she found a price tag.

"Fifteen dollars." I nodded my head yes and she squealed happily. I looked around until I found a plain black one that was pretty cheap. Teto was helping Meito look and she picked up a bag. "Ted this would be perfect for you!" I walked over to see what they were looking at. It was a black and red messenger bag with little dogs all over it.

"Does he like dogs or something?" Meito asked curiously.

"Yup, because his best friend was a human and a dog," Teto replied. She took the plain bag back. "That was way too plain… ooh, look it's more cute bags!" She squealed and started fawning over the bags that looked like they were made for kindergarteners.

"I have to find something before she finds something for me," Meito said.

"Too late," Teto said with a slightly evil smirk. She held up a red bag with kitties all over it. "It's so cute!" She hugged it to her chest. "What's next?" Meito was staring at her with disbelief, while I just laughed. That was Teto.

"I think all we need is three binders, loose leaf paper, pencils, and pens." Teto scoured the store for the cheapest, and most fashionable, of these items. Luckily for Meito and I, the plain binders were the cheapest. She handed me all of the items, and I took them to the cash register.

The price came to about one-hundred dollars. I checked the time on the clock inside. We had twenty minutes before school started.

"We should go now so you guys can see where your classes are," I said. Teto nodded her head. She skipped ahead of Meito and I singing to herself and watching birds fly around.

"She's really happy," Meito commented.

"Yeah, she was always like this before, well you know," I replied.

"I don't really know. All I know is that you guys did something dumb to curse yourselves." I didn't correct him on the fact that Teto was actually the one who did something, because that would be childish. I don't mind taking the blame, I should have been more careful.

"Yeah that pretty much is it," I said.

"What did you do?" he asked. Truly, I'm surprised that he is so curious. You would wonder if Rook was really a dog and not a cat. I snickered at the thought, he hated cats.

"Me personally?" I asked, he nodded his head, "I just let Teto go to a party."

"Nothing else?" he looked surprised. I shook my head. "Then why did you get cursed too?"

"I don't know, it could have been a curse that affected your whole family."

"Define family." I gave him the definition chimeras were always taught.

"Well anyone who shares blood with you, or that you had a… child… with," Rook! He could still be alive!

"Ted?"

"Teto, I grabbed her arm, "Rook may still be alive! That curse affects family!"

"So, it's not like we share blood with him… omigod…" she looked between Meito and I. "It all makes sense!" The blood drained from my face. In my excitement, I forgot that she didn't know that Rook was Meito's father.

"What does?" asked Meito. "Stop keeping things from me."

"Ted is what I think true?" I slowly nodded my head. "Can I tell Meito?"

"No, I will…" I took a calming breath. "Meito, do you remember how I told you that chimeras were both genders?"

"Yeah, that never really made sense, since I can tell I'm a boy, but continue…"

"Just because you are a boy on the outside, doesn't mean you are completely boy on the inside. I am roughly forty-four percent female. This means that I have a working female reproductive system. I'm not going to go through all the details of how it works, just know that I can get pregnant, okay?"

"You can get pregnant?" Meito asked shocked, "Wow…"

"Female mammals go through heat, and then male mammals are attracted to them, you know that," You could tell he was starting to put two-and-two together.

"Who's the father?" he interrupted. I sighed.

"Rook…"

"Guys as much as I hate to interrupt your little discussion, we're there." Teto said.

"You know, I'm actually really happy right now," Meito said, "I finally get to know things about you guys, and I got to find out who my real parents are. Maybe if Rook is still alive, I'll get to meet him…"

"Aw, I'm glad you're so happy!" Teto squeezed him tightly. "Let's go see our Zoology class first, that's the only one we have together." Meito nodded.

"By the way, I forgot to mention this yesterday, but Meito is our legal guardian. You have to be eighteen." I said. Meito started laughing.

"That's awkward!" Teto and I laughed too. We got to classroom nineteen.

"Oh hi!" Teto said to the teacher. "We're just looking around for our classes."

"You must be the new students. My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama. I teach most of the science classes at this school, as well as a couple English classes." He shook each of our hands. "You probably came on the best day of the year. The zoology class is heading to the zoo today, so you won't start your regular classes until tomorrow. After you check in with your homeroom teacher this morning, come here to room nineteen."

"Okay, thanks!" Teto chirped. "Well the zoo will be fun, huh?" Meito nodded his head. I shook mine.

"Unless I like animals staring at me hungrily," I mumbled.

"Oh right! That'll be hard to explain… then again it's the animals acting weird and not you…" Teto giggled, "You'll just be really sensitive… and horny!" She cackled madly.

"We'll get to know our zoology class really well," Meito said. I could tell he was feeling as awkward as I was.

"Uh huh," said Teto, "And we'll get to have lots of FUN!" Students started filling into the school. "Oops, well, I guess we can see the rest of our classrooms tomorrow… besides they are in order, one to thirty five! It won't be hard to find a single room!"

"Our lockers are right here," I said directing them to the lockers I scouted out yesterday. I gave them their locker combinations, and showed them the books that were in there. We picked up our zoology books just in case we needed them for the field trip.

Meito and I dropped Teto off at her homeroom first, before going to our own.

"Oh, you must be the new kids, the names Akaito Shion. I'm your homeroom and math teacher." All the teachers seemed to be very friendly, well at least the few I've met so far. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?"

I turned around and faced the class; they were all staring at us. I was somewhat nervous. Just as I was about to speak I heard a squeal from the back.

"OMG, I met that guy, he sells yummy bread!" I recognized the girl as the tealette who made my sign for me. Her name was… Miku!

"Well that's nice Miku, let him fuckin' finish," said Mr. Shion. I was surprised by the crude language, but I guess times really have changed.

"My name is Ted Kasane, and this is my cousin Meito Sasine." I didn't know what else to say.

"Ooooooooh kaaaay, that was shorter than I expected. Now we'll open up for questions."

"Where did you guys move from?" asked a girl in the front row. I was unsure of what to say… Was Tokyo still a town? I could always say it was in a different country if it wasn't.

"Tokyo," I said.

"Oh so you guys are city boys, really high end and stuff," the girl said somewhat bitterly, "Well welcome to the country!"

"You guys probably have heard horror stories about here haven't you?" A boy sitting behind her picked up. "About how filthy we all are, how we bathe and swim in ponds, how it's just like the 'olden' days here!" I was surprised at the nastiness of the students. I suppose there always had to be the bad people in the bunch.

"Hey now, that's mean," Mr. Shion said. "Oh shit, look what time it is! Well anyone in zoology better leave now before they are late." Miku got up and grabbed her stuff, waving to her friends.

"Are either of you in zoology?" asked Mr. Shion.

"Both of us," Meito replied.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Miku waited for us at the door.

"I'm sorry those kids were so nasty to you," she said sincerely.

"It's fine, I understand everyone can't be nice," I said.

"So you are in high school too? But you're so tall!" she exclaimed. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, and Meito is eighteen."

"Seriously? Wow, you must have had tall parents… How old is your sister?"

"Same age as you."

"So you two are twins?" She looked confused. I forgot humans don't normally have multiple kids on the same day. Chimeras usually have four or five, but only one or two live… Meito was my only survivor of five.

"No, we have different mothers," I lied. That was the only thing that made sense… Meito snickered.

"Hey guys!" I heard Teto yell. "OMG, that girl has such cute hair!"

"OMG! Is that your sister? Must be, you guys are the only ones with that color of hair!" Miku ran over and started chatting with Teto. I sighed. I knew they would be fast friends.

"So why aren't I tall, how short was Rook?" asked Meito.

"Rook was five feet and four inches. He always wore five inch platform shoes though," I said with a snicker. I saw a boy that had been walking with Teto standing off awkwardly to the side. He must not know anyone in this class or something. I felt bad for him.

"Is everyone here?" asked Mr. Hiyama, "Well get on the bus!"


End file.
